


[Podfic] The Giant in the Cavern Brings Copper and Silver and Gold

by miri_tiazan



Category: The Thing in the Walls Wants Your Small Change - Virginia M. Mohlere
Genre: Agender Dragon, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, It Pronouns, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Every time the dragon takes a penny, the giant supplies another one.
Relationships: The Dragon & Caro, The Dragon & the House Spirit





	[Podfic] The Giant in the Cavern Brings Copper and Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Giant in the Cavern Brings Copper and Silver and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100629) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_ZxuCKtDCiFFbg49yNJE1KqjYb5aaTgJ/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dira Sudis for blanket permission!


End file.
